HARU HARU
by SHIORIBLACK
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría con Victor si Vladimir ya no estuviera? Es una historia "yaoi" sobre ambos hermanos que conseguirá haceros llorar (o al menos es lo que pretendía)


**HARU-HARU**

_-_Te veo muy animado, Victor- dijo Vladimir mirando a su hermano, que caminaba a su lado por el jardín del hospital.

Hacía una tarde preciosa, el Sol brillaba entre los árboles de sakura y las flores acariciaban las ruedas de la silla de Vladimir.

-Hoy ha sido un día algo distinto- comentó Victor mirando al frente.

Vladimir sonrió al intuir los pensamientos de su hermano. Le gustaba verle feliz.

-Y... ¿cómo se llama ella?- preguntó mientras hacía girar las ruedas.

-Pues...eh... ¿eeeh?- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- ¡no es por una chica!- contestó con las mejillas rojas.

Vladimir se rio por la reacción de su hermano.

-¿A, no?¿entonces qué es?- volvió a preguntar girando la silla y deteniéndose frente a Victor, cada vez con más interés.

-Pues es por Ao- murmuró

-¿Ao? ¿quién es Ao?- repitió Vladimir sin comprender.

Victor miró a su espalda.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? nos lleva siguiendo todo el rato.

Vladimir se giró confuso, y vio un pequeño cachorro a unos metros detrás de ellos.

Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ese pequeñín te ha estado siguiendo?- dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la silla y le hacía gestos al animal para que se acercase.

-Sí, desde que esta mañana después de entrenar le he acariciado. Parece estar abandonado

-¿Y le has puesto "Ao" de nombre? muy original- comentó divertido mientras alargaba las manos hacia el perro, que se acercaba despacio. [ao= azul en japonés]

Era un huski negro y blanco, con unos profundos ojos azules.

Vladimir alcanzó a cogerlo y lo elevó hasta sus rodillas. El perro se encogió y se dejó acariciar tímidamente.

-¿Sabes que veo en los ojos de este perro, Victor?- habló con una expresión triste.

Victor, que no había parado de observar a su hermano dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Veo soledad, mírale, apenas llegará a los tres meses, pero este animal está muy solo- hizo una pausa para volver a levantar al cachorro y mirarle a los ojos- todos necesitamos a alguien, alguien que nos quiera, alguien a quien poder amar y por quien luchar, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al perrito mostrándole una sonrisa.

El huski pareció entenderle y dio un pequeño ladrido, que provocó que Victor se riera.

-Para eso necesitamos mostrar cariño- dijo mirando a Victor- los besos siempre nos ayudan a seguir adelante, porque nos transmiten esa fuerza que nos falta para luchar.

Victor dejó asomar media sonrisa.

-A si que...¡besa al perro!- exclamó Vladimir mientras le tendía el cachorro a su hermano para que lo besara- ¡vamos, bésale, necesita amooor!

El perro lamió la mejilla de Victor para sorpresa de ambos, que empezaron a reir a carcajadas. Todo en aquel momento era perfecto. Entonces Vladimir comenzó a toser. Se llevó la mano al pecho. Su respiración se volvió pesada.

Victor se dio cuenta enseguida y dejó a Ao en el suelo.

-Vladimir ¿estás bien?¿qué te pasa?

Su hermano era incapaz de contestar, no paraba de toser y respirar entre bocanadas de aire que parecían no llegarle.

-¿Vladimir?- preguntó asustado- ¡ayuda! ¡ayuda!- pidió a gritos.

Nunca olvidaría el vuelco que dio su corazón al ver que los ojos de su hermano perdían poco a poco su brillo.

Unos instantes después Vladimir se quedó sin aire y cayó al suelo. Todo pasó demasiado deprisa para Victor.

Cogió a su hermano del suelo y atravesó el jardín corriendo. Nada más entrar en el hospital, una enfermera le vio y llamó al médico. Se lo llevaron a una habitación y a él le dejaron fuera. Eso nunca era bueno.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo de uno de los pasillos frente a la puerta donde estaba Vladimir. Con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cabeza entre las rodillas, respirando fuertemente y temblando de la impotencia.

Su hermano estaba allí dentro y se estaba muriendo. Sintió como se le inundaban los ojos, pero no lloraría.

Se levantó y empujó la puerta de la sala con decisión. Un par de enfermeras y el médico andaban rápidamente de un lado a otro, controlando el pulso de su hermano, que se oía débilmente en un monitor.

-¡No puedes entrar aquí!- le gritó el médico.

Victor le ignoró y se acercó a la cama.

-¿No me has oído?- preguntó amenazante el médico- ¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo señalando la puerta.

Victor no levantó la vista de la pálida cara de su hermano mayor.

Las enfermeras se acercaron al médico, le pidieron que se calmara y que dejara al chico.

-¿Vladimir?- susurró acariciando el rostro de su hermano y aguantándose las lágrimas- venga, te vas a poner bien...yo lo se- habló todavía más bajo- Yo lo se...

Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla.

La respiración de su hermano cada vez era más imperceptible y sus latidos más lentos.

-No puedes dejarlo ahora- le habló- no puedes irte y ya está, no puedes abandonar el fútbol, tus sueños, ¡no puedes dejarme a mi!- le gritó agarrándole fuertemente de la camisa y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. No imaginaba un mundo sin él.

Lloraba sobre Vladimir, sujetándole con todas sus fuerzas de la camisa, como si se fuera a esfumar. Recordó fugazmente como jugaban cuando eran más pequeños y como le admiraba por ser tan bueno en todo.

-Me lo dijiste antes...- sollozó- todos necesitamos a alguien a quien amar y por quien luchar- le dijo apartándole el pelo de los ojos- Yo te necesito a ti, Vladimir, tu eres por quien lucho. Resiste ¡eres fuerte!

Las dos enfermeras miraban al suelo consternadas por el dolor de Victor, y el médico no se atrevía a decir nada.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia su hermano.

-Saldrás adelante- le susurró decidido, y juntó sus labios con los de Vladimir.

_Coge toda la fuerza que necesites para seguir luchando_ Nunca antes había sentido ese cariño. Haría lo que fuese por devolverle el brillo en la mirada. _Cualquier cosa_

El beso se mezclaba con las lágrimas.

_No me dejes solo_ suplicó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y caía en la de Vladimir.

FIN

PD: Victor se queda a Ao

Dejo el final abierto, en cierto modo (porque me daba mucha pena "acabar" con Vladimir y quería un final triste) sois libres de pensar un final (y escribirlo, ¡me gustaría leer un final vuestro para HARU-HARU!)


End file.
